Unnatural Heat
by kara.eve
Summary: Castiel is a young beta and went into his first heat at a very young age and that has lead to massive complications. His alphas, Dean and Sam, attempt to take care of him along with his doctor. Warnings: Knotting,possible mpreg, Slash/Yaoi, sexual content
1. Chapter 1

After Castiel's first heat…

The dark haired boy hummed lazily, laying contently next to his alphas. Both alphas had noticed that their beta was a little warm. Being a little warm, after your first heat is expected, but Dean frowned at the heat pouring of his small mate. The youngest of the group was running a small fever, not too high though. Castiel sensed his Alphas distress and shifted around the bed to look at his green eyed alpha innocently. "'s nothing" Dean soothed affectionately nuzzling his young mate. Dean urged his mate to rest.

Sam returned from the kitchen with a glass of water. His lanky form lingered in the door frame throwing a concerned glance at his young beta. "How is he?" Sam asked quietly while walking towards the bed.

"Resting" Dean assured loosening his embrace around the dark haired boy as the beta squirmed in his sleep. Sam stared at his mate concerned.

"His heat was long, and he started _so _early…" Dean did not need to hear his counterpart voice these concerns. The same pestering thought had been running through his head all night. 'He might be pupped.' It was extraordinarily rare, but it happened. Heck, everything about Castiel's heat was rare, too young, too long, and he was steadily growing hotter by the second. 'Stupid fever,' Dean thought.

Dean stayed on the bed holding the dark haired boy until he stirred. 'Alpha' Castiel thought as he snuggled up to the warm body. 'When did it get so cold in here,' Castiel wondered drifting back to sleep. "Cas," Dean called softly. In response, Castiel lazily nuzzled into his alpha's neck. Sam joined the two on the bed and gave Castiel a gentle kiss frowning a little at the heat practically radiating off of his small mate." How do you feel?" Dean asked. The blue eyed beta looked thoughtfully for a moment before answering.

"Tired and… sore," He added as an afterthought grimacing as a sharp stab of pain shoot up from his rear.

"Easy…Cas, it's all right." Dean soothed. "We're going to take you to the doc."

"They'll put me on birth control/hormone dosage." The young beta exclaimed over joyed that something would be able to help him through his next heat. Sam decided to step in not wanting to ensure that Castiel realized the intensity of this particular visit.

"Cas," Sam started sitting on the edge of the bed, "we're worried about how early your heat started… so you'll be getting an exam too." Both alphas studied their mate carefully, worried about the young beta's reaction. Castiel looked down and bit his lips in worry. "Have you been examined before?" Sam asked carefully. The young beta looked down, further shocking his alphas. Dean was enraged; every beta was to be checked at least three times before they were twelve years of age to ensure that they were properly able to be pupped, at the very least.

"How will this work?" Castiel asked nervously playing with the sheets. Dean held the blue eyed beta closer to his chest.

"Well, first they'll ask us to fill out a butt load of pure b…"

"Paper work," Sam finished Dean's explanation giving his brother a halfhearted glare at Dean's failed pun. Mission achieved though Dean thought as he noticed some tension leave his small mate as they relaxed in to their usual routine of familial banter.

"They'll check your temperature and pulse, probably ask you some questions, they'll have to check if you're pupped. And well, that's a little… invasive." Dean explained awkwardly.

"Will you be there?" Castiel blurted out trying to look at both of his alphas for confirmation.

"Over course, baby" Sam vocalized. His alphas held him close between them until he relaxed. "We got you." Dean cooed placing a light kiss on Castiel's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital

Dean, Sam, and Castiel, arrived at the hospital. Both alphas were constantly glancing over to their mate. All in all, Castiel looked surprisingly well adjusted sitting on the plastic chair. He was the only one. Sam was throwing worried glances at Castiel, who was still shivering slightly despite the fact he was wearing his trench coat and Sam's hoodie. When Sam was not watching Castiel he was anxiously watching his counterpart for signs he might actually get up and attack the next doctor who came through the door without uttering Castiel's name.

"Castiel," a blonde nurse read from her clip board smiling as the blue eyed beta walked up to her. She assumed the two men poised to pounce from their seats, eyes following her every move were Castiel's alphas. The blonde nurse chuckled and was glad they had an out room where the alphas could watch their betas and the hospital could look for any suspicious behaviors in the alphas' reactions. She gently took the blue eyed beta's measurements, weight, and temperature. The nurse tooted at his temperature while shaking the thermometer before allowing Castiel to return to the main area of the waiting room.

The blonde haired woman smiled at the alphas and requested that either of them undo their beta's jacket since he was running a mild fever. Sam nodded and helped Castiel out of the coat despite the young beta's protest. Castiel was unnaturally attached to that trench coat, but they never pressed him about it. The blonde nurse, Rudy, wasted no time in getting the doctor. A fever after heat, no matter how mild, was never a good sign. After any heat, a beta should be cold and return to a favorable temperature after thirty minutes or so.

A pretty, browned haired doctor called for Castiel before Sam had time to get Castiel out of his hoodie. Dean noted that if this was before the days he was intended he would have hit on her then and there. She was slim and her brown hair flowed below her shoulders. Her grey green eyes were bright and told of her hybrid nature. The two alphas stood, intending to follow their young mate into the doctor's office. Rudy immediately blocked their path pointing to a grey sign with bold white lettering.

_No alphas allowed until second call retrievals. No exceptions._

"Son of a B…" Dean grumbled.

"We understand" Sam said to the nurse easing his older brother into a chair. They both knew this hospital was very beta friendly. It was well known that some alphas would abuse their betas and commit other atrocities. It was the hospital attempt to be retroactive in saving innocent beta lives.

"Hi. My name is Amber Alane." The doctor greeted Castiel; gently scanning over the man's shivering body. He's too slim for his first heat, an early starter indeed. Now, is he shivering because he's cold or nervous? The doctor evaluated silently.

"Hello." Castiel replied shyly. Once the blue eyed beta was settled on the doctor's chair, Dr. Alane kneeled down to talk to him. "Your alphas are worried that you had a little fever after your heat. How do you feel right now?" She asked wanting to get information from every side.

"Uncomfortable, but excited about hormone control," the young beta answered hopefully.

The brown haired doctor chuckled at his enthusiasm. "How about we start with the basics?" She asked with mirth. "Are your alphas good to you?"

"Yes." He answers shortly offended that she even asks such a ludicrous question.

"I am sorry. It's standard procedure." The doctor asserted after seeing the beta bristle.

"I understand." Castiel replied. Just because she had to ask, did not mean he had to like it.

The doctor continued a rattling off uncomfortable questions about the length of his parents' heats and the statistics of beta males in his family. "I don't know" Castiel answered honestly. He had never really thought about it. The doctor sighed and put her chart down on the counter.

"How do you feel about being pupped?" She asked without looking at him. The dark haired beta tensed, blue eyes widened with freight. He was not ready to be pupped; he was barely out of adolescence himself.

"Don't worry." She comforted. How long did your alphas knot you?"

'Was it normal to ask these types of questions during an exam? How am I supposed to remember how long I was knotted?' He was beginning to regret not demanding his alphas be present for him during this part of the exam.

"Umm… three hours maybe," the doctor dropped her chart to the floor. If the dark haired boy was flustered before he was terrified now.

"Sorry." She said composing herself. "I need to do the physical now, would you like your alphas to be here for this. Castiel nodded 'yes' unable to speak after the doctor's last outburst. She patted his knee as she left.

"Dean and Sam Winch…" both alphas were out of the seats and rushing towards her before she could finish her request. She instructed the large and equally concerned alphas to follow her to the doctor station. Both alphas could sense their mates' distress as they entered the room. Sam went to Castiel's left and Dean to his right side. "All right, Castiel, I need you to lie back and relax. Once Castiel was lying down, Dean started carding through his hair while Sam ran his thumb across the beta's knuckles in attempts to soothe him. "All right, Castiel this will feel weird, but tell me if it hurts." The doctor demanded sternly. The blue eyed beta lifted his head and nodded feebly. She gave him a small encouraging smile. She entered his abuse area carefully.

It felt weird, squishy, and cold. 'Can anyone turn on the heat?' Castiel wondered. "Oww…," he hissed as the doctor hit a particularly sore are. The hiss caused the doctor to stop in her tracks. The taller, brown haired, alpha stared at his mate in concern. The smaller dirty blonde alpha was alternating between growling at the doctor and soothing his mate by carding his hand through young mate's hair and cooing. The doctor looked up and pressed the spot again.

"That hurt?" she inquired. Dean growled at the doctor and threw her a glare that screamed bloody murder. She ignored him, more concerned with what pain in that particular spot meant. She wasn't even half way in yet. She pulled back and turned to Sam. "How big is your knot?"

"What?" Sam exclaimed. One sharp look from the doctor told him that he should answer and answer now. She nodded at his response and asked Dean the same. Needless to say they were huge separately let alone together. The doctor knew that alphas could lose control and reason during heat, but to double knot a first timer was inexcusable, still she had to be sure.

"Did the two of you knot him together?" She asked ever the professional. Dean and Sam stared at the doctor dumbfounded for a few minutes before they realized what she had asked.

"No!" They exclaimed in unison. Dean was official ready to kill her. What type of irresponsible alpha would double knot a beta in first heat? He was huffing with the effort to wait until _after _the exam to rip her apart. At the last comment, even Sam was struggling to restrain himself from strangling the good doctor. The brown haired woman looked at Castiel and sighed.

"Castiel, your heat happened before your body was ready. It's trying to keep up but the hormones are out of balance and all of you bones weren't settled beforehand. Because of this your area is small and you are not able to stretch properly. There's some tearing and misalignment. I assume you transformed at least marginally during your heat." She asked more than stated. He nodded not really listening to her tirade at all.

'I'm unfit, unable to pup. My alphas, would they want me?" The young beta worried.

"He only transformed at the end of his heat." Sam added softly not liking where the doctor was going with this at all.

"If you're pupped you'll need to transform properly, but it's rare that a pup lives in one so young and with the, well everything, you'll have trouble delivering." Tears were welling in Castiel's eyes. The brown haired doctor swallowed knowing that this was not the worst of the news.

"The fever needs to come down. It seems it's trying to burn out your body's alterations, if you are pupped it will start treating the pup like a toxin and attack it. I am sorry you heat started when you were so young." The doctor finished. "I want you to take it easy okay. I will check on you once a week until the fever goes down." Dean and Sam stared at the doctor suspiciously knowing it was not normal policy for a doctor to make house calls for_ any_ type of fever let alone a low grade one.

"Sam, why don't you and Castiel get the medicine from the front desk? Doc and I need to sort out some paper work." Dean suggested off handedly. Sam nodded and ushered Castiel out of the room. The brown haired doctor sighed as she shut the door and sat down.

"The fever is going to cause complications. Frankly, I am surprised that he can even walk. It's like nothing I've ever seen before, even in early heats. I don't know if his body can handle the stress," the doctor muttered to herself.

"Just spit it out Doc." Dean growled. She glanced up at the dirty blond alpha.

"He's going into his second heat." The doctor finished sadly.


End file.
